North Riding
by RayNicole
Summary: Ned and Catelyn take a party to ride the North land. The men grow nervous when frequent sighting of Wildlings occur.
1. Only the First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea in this story. Characters, places etc. owned by original author; George Martin

"Mother do you have to go? If you and father are gone, who will look after us?" Sansa dreaded her mother's leave. Her father had arranged a small ride for him and his wife. It thought it good for Catelyn to know the lands that she helped rule.  
"I must Sansa. Your father thinks this important. How can I help rule a land that I do not understand. I will be back, I promise my sweet." When she had put on her cloak she walked to Sansa and titled her face up to look her in the eyes. She had her eyes. At birth she saw it and now they were distinctly her own. "I need you to help look after Arya. Winter is coming, I need you both to be strong." With a kiss Catelyn departed the room, Sansa behind her to see her father and mother off.

When they entered the court yard many people had gathered. Ser. Rodrick Cassel, Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Maester Luwin and Old Nan were the ones that Catelyn trusted with her children's life. Arya was not a year old and she had to leave her behind. Sansa was only three years, yet she was scared to be left here. It made Catelyn feel guilty for going, but she knew it was important. "Are you ready Lady Stark?" Ser. Rodrick approached her. "Lord Stark is at the head of the party, waiting for you."  
Catelyn nodded and turned to Sansa and gave her a kiss on the head, "Look for me on the fourth day. Be waiting with your sister and brother. I love you." She went to head of the party and mounted her horse.  
Ned held her hand when she had settled "Are you well love?" He whispered. Catelyn just nodded then looked for Sansa. She had found Robb, who held Arya close, as he put an arm around Sansa and nodded towards his mother. Catelyn smiled in response.  
"I'm fine Ned." She gave his hand a squeeze then took hold of the reigns. He nodded and called to his bannermen to ride.

The ride was easy for the first part of the day. Ned stopped for the midday eating and then ordered that they ride until night fall and that Catelyn stuck to the centre of the party. She gave her Lord Husband a queer look, but did not argue in front of his men it was not lady like. It was a disappointment, Ned had opened to her. He spoke of the lands and how his father took him and his siblings hunting often. They had smiled and laughed until after the eating.

While they continued the ride, Catelyn felt unease about the men. Many of them scanned the land about them, while others had one hand near their weapons. "We will rest here for the night."

The men set out to build the camp around her. One came up to her side. "My Lady, Lord Stark wishes for you to stay by his side, if you follow me." The man bowed. She nodded her head. He grabbed the reigns of her horse a led her to him. He bowed to Ned, "My Lord." Ned quickly dismissed the young man from his sight. As soon as they were alone, he embraced his wife. Even though she was confused and slightly angry, she welcomed him.  
"Cat, I am sorry." He whispered, while tucking some lose hair behind her ear. "There have been wildlings sightings."  
"You could have told me Ned."  
"I did not wish to worry you." His eyes became downcast. He was not accustomed to showing how much something worried him.  
Gently, she pulled his gaze to her. "Ned, I was more worried not knowing. I rather know what is going on. I would rather be at your side. Not surrounded to the point I cannot breath, nor see my husband." She gave a weak smile. Tentatively, Catelyn stood on her tows and brushed her lips to his. To her surprise, he returned her actions hungrily; wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. In response, she wrapped an arm around his neck, with a hand on his shoulder. To their dismay, they needed to pull apart for air. Ned rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."  
"And I love you, my love, my protector."  
His hands travelled to her arms, and around her shoulders. She knew his tactic, knew he wanted her to stay with his men, out of sight of any possible enemy.

Closing her eyes, she gave into his movements, resting her head on his shoulder, for the smallest moment. "I will not give into this Ned. I will ride with you. I do not fear…"  
"I know you do not fear that you do not know. But I fear for my wife, the mother of my children." _Mother of three of your children_, Catelyn thought.  
She knew his game, and frankly, did not wish for him to win. She looked into his eyes, and placed her hands on his chest. "My Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North," she spoke slowly and seductively, taking a step forward with her words, "I know you fear for me, but I fear for you; my husband, the father of my children… the love of my life." When she had reached her destination she pulled him down with her, cradling him between her legs. "Ned…" when he gave no response, she knew that she had won. His hands moved over her back softly. One moved for her hair, pulling it loose of its bun, her hair cascades over her shoulders.  
"Cat…" He gave a soft moan when she moved her hips slightly. "I… can't risk you… oh gods Catelyn." He placed his hands on her hips, "Stop… the men… outside."  
She leant down to kiss his neck, whispering her words in his ear. "And we are in here, out of sight," She moved to the other side, "and out of… mind."  
"I doubt you are out of some of their minds. You are rarely out of mine." As she began kissing his chest, she looked into his eyes and smiled.  
When he returned her smile, she brought herself back up to kiss his mouth. She melted into him; her hands in his hair, while his moved to her waist and shoulders. With one quick movement, Ned moved on top. He grabbed her hands, and held them to the ground; gaining control of the situation. He smiled and laughed softly. Pulling back from the kiss, Ned looked at his wife. "You are staying with Jory tomorrow."  
Cat's eyes widened, she had thought he had given in to her. "Ned, will you trust me."  
"I trust you, my love. You must understand, this part of the land is not well guarded. The people who occupy it will strike before they recognise out banners."  
Catelyn bucked her hips up, having enough of feeling like hostage, she forced Ned to lose his balance as she moved to be back on top. "Ned…" Catelyn moved her hands under his shirt to find a few of his scars. "please, at least for a part of the ride." She pouted and looked into his eyes.  
Ned was about to object, when Catelyn found a scar on his chest. As she trailed it softly, he sucked in his breath and exhaled shakily. "Only for part of the ride?'  
Catelyn nodded, still pouting.  
"Okay love." He smiled and pulled her down, kissing her softly.


	2. Camp

The men grew weary during the next day. Jory asked to speak to Ned while Catelyn dismounted her horse. Jory gave her several glances while speaking with Ned. She watched as they spoke. Ned's posture tensed slightly. Not enough for many people to notice, but enough for her. When he walked back, Catelyn knew there was something on his mind. Ned took her hand into his, before speaking. "We cannot rest here love. It appears more Wildlings have been spotted. I will not risk."  
"What will we do then? Surely, we cannot ride all day Ned. The horse…"  
"We will rest, just not here. There is a village not far, we will rest there."

With a nod of her head, Ned lifted her onto the horse. He left a hand on her leg, starring into the trees, "Cat…"  
"I will ride centre, Ned." Looking up at her, he gave a weak smile, "How many?"  
He looked away briefly before replying, "I have seen few, but the men are weary. Don't worry love."  
Cupping his cheek, Catelyn spoke so only he could hear, "I do not worry about Wildlings, only for my husband and his men."  
Ned took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "As I worry for you, my love."

Ned called the orders to resume the ride with haste. Catelyn, was back in the centre of the party, feeling smothered by glances. She caught glances of Ned on occasions, but with the pace they were moving at, it would did not last long. Jory rode behind him, and would occasionally stop to the side and wait for the group to pass him. He watched Catelyn every time, but never spoke, nor gave her recognition.

It wasn't long after he had completed his fifth round that Catelyn grew frustrated with the close watch. She began to wonder if the journey was worth her time, or would she be better off returning to Winterfell, while Ned continued. Recalling Ned's fear of the Wildlings, she knew that leaving the journey was not an option. _Always complete that which you start,_ she thought.  
Jory's voice sounded; bringing Cat back to reality, "Stop, pitch the tents. We rest here; the horses can go no further." Several men moved to pitch tents, find wood and begin cooking, but others mumbled and refused to settle. Ned came to Catelyn's side, "You look tired, how do you fair?"  
"I am fine. Will we go no further today?"  
"No love." Ned glanced at a group of men who had not dismounted, "Are you troubled?"  
They looked to him, fear evident on their faces, "My Lord, we fear that we are still being followed."  
Catelyn had not realised that Wildlings were pursuing the party and looked to Ned, shocked that he had not mentioned it to her.  
Ned, did not lose his composure and addressed his men with confidence, "No Wildlings have been seen for hours, you cannot expect us to continue with our horses unfed and watered. You will pitch tents and rest while your horses do so."

It was not long until Catelyn and Ned's tent was pitched and food and water was brought to them. They were beginning to rest under the furs, in each other's embrace, when yells came from outside. Immediately, Ned stood, "Stay inside. Here, take this dagger, use it if you must." In a swift movement, he left. Catelyn could hear his enquiries and commands. She held the dagger close as she climbed to her feet, listening to the commotion.

"My Lord Eddard."  
"My Lord, they took to the west." On man informed.  
"Other's went that way, My Lord Eddard." Catelyn waited anxiously for her husband's reply. When it did not come, she went to the opening of their tent to see if she could see him. Her hand seemed to not meet the material. It shook, for fear of what was happening. Men were yelling, horses squealing. The men's hurried movements could be heard in the crunch of the snow under their boots. When her hand came to meet the material, it pulled open at its accord. Jumping back she held the dagger up. "Mi'Lady!" A man she was not familiar with, held up his hand. "Lord Eddard sent me. He wishes for me to return you to Winterfell."

Catelyn was confused. "Why would he send me back to Winterfell? What is has happened?" Catelyn moved exit her tent, but the man stepped in front of her. "Please move so I can speak with my husband."  
"He has given me direct a direct odder Mi'lady."  
"As have I." Taking in the appearance of her intruder, she noticed he was not wearing presentable clothes. The colours were of Winterfell, however they were patched with slightly off colours. "If you will not let me see my husband, under his odder, tell me what has happened. As Lady of Winterfell, I have the right to know."  
"Wildling attack, Mi'lady."  
"Is that so and with this attack, Lord Eddard has requested for you to return me to Winterfell, where he will not be certain that I return safely. Where I will not be under his care, nor one of his finest men?" She noted the expression of the intruder while she spoke.  
"Other men are readying the horses Mi'Lady."  
"I wish to know the names of these men who will be occupying us." The man's posture stiffened slightly and his eyes shifted anxiously. As she waited for an answer, Catelyn listened to the commotion still happening outside. Surely, Ned would not have sent many men after the attacker in the night. She listened for voices. Ned's was evident, strong, masculine, commanding and soothing to her ears. His words were distant; Catelyn wondered if she followed the young man, would she be able to sneak off to one of the men she knew.

The boy still had not answered. "Do you not know the names?" He shook his head. "Very well, I assume you are new to Winterfell's guard. I thought you would have been familiar with them at least."

As they entered the tent, Catelyn took in her surroundings. A few tents were on fire in the distance, she could see Ned's figure in the distance attempting to put them out with a few of his men. She searched for Jory Cassel, but could not see his figure. "This way Mi'lady." She looked in the direction he wish to lead her, "Lord Eddard, thought it be best if we tried to get you…"  
"Did the men get out safely?" worried for the men's safety, as well as not trusting the man, Catelyn hastily moved towards the fires.  
"No! I was told to get you…" He had grabbed hold of her wrist.  
Turning back to him, saw the anger in his eyes. "This is not how you treat a Lady. I will not leave without knowing what has happened to these men."  
Catelyn was yanked forward by her arm, another hand came to her throat; her face, an inch from his. "I was given orders and I will follow them." Catelyn still held the dagger in her hand, but fear of harming one of Ned's men made her hesitate. She knew, whoever this man was, he would not be forgiven for handling her in such a way. Ned would be pleased she defended herself.

In one movement, she was thrust over his shoulder. The pressure to her stomach knocked the wind out of her and she dropped the dagger. As her captor turned, she saw Ned turn, looking her direction. He froze, "Catelyn!" she heard him yell. The men stopped, the fires almost out. Ned and several men rushed toward her. She tried to yell for Ned, but the pain from being chucked over someone's shoulder made her words into gasp for air.

The man turned, and abruptly turned back, altering his walk into a run. He stumbled little. Catelyn looked at Ned. She felt helpless, as she struggled in the man's grip. She attempted to reach for the man's hair. She tugged as hard, the man flinched to the extent, he dropped her. The impact of being dropped hurt, but Catelyn only thought of Ned running for her. When man, bent down to grab her again, she kicked him and climbed to her feet. She saw Ned clearly now; she ran for him, not looking back. "Lawrence, grab him." Ned grabbed Catelyn and embraced her protectively. Immediately, she felt protected, home and cared for. She grabbed hold of his cloaks collar to hold her close to him. He whispered her name as he kissed her head, "Cat… I'm sorry." She kissed his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	3. After

Ned had never been so angered in Catelyn's presence. He had kept her at his side during their abrupt leave the next morning. Stealing glances at her husband, Catelyn knew that she would hear more of the event that took place the previous night. Reaching over, she took her husband's hand. He squeezed it tightly and looked at her. His smile was grim. It pained her to see him so hurt, that she released her hold on his hand, looking forward; trying to think of him smiling, with their children… home. "What troubles you my love?" Ned's voice broke her thoughts.  
Glancing back at him, Catelyn was shocked he asked. "What troubles me Ned? What troubles you? Gods Ned, I have never seen you so angered." She took his hand again and spoke so he would only hear. "It pains me. Thank the gods, old and new, that no one was injured. At least you have one of the Wildlings to await the king's justice. Can we not be thankful for that?"  
Ned moved his hand to her hair playing with it slightly, "I am thankful for my wife's safety. If… if I… I don't know what I would have done if it had happened differently." He let his hand drop and commanded the party to move into a gallop.

That night they stayed at an inn. Ned requested a group of his men to ride to King's Landing with the prisoner. "Ask King Baratheon his pardon. The rest of us will ride home. I await your return." Jory, head of the leaving party bowed and left the room.  
"Home, Ned? One thing goes wrong when I am in your company and you want to end the ride?" Catelyn stood from the window and stepped closer to him, "Nothing happened…"  
"Nothing!" Catelyn flinched away from him. Realising his temper, Ned lowered his voice. "Cat, you were chucked over a man's shoulder and nearly taken from the camp. If I had not turned around in that moment…"  
Catelyn walked over to Ned, now sitting on the bed, face in his hands. "But I am here Ned. Please," Catelyn pleaded, "I am not ready for this adventure to end. Do not end it on one bad event. If this were the war, would you have ended it if Robert was thrown over Aegon's shoulder and carried away?" Ned laughed at the thought of his life-long friend, being thrown over the former king's shoulder.  
A smile on his lips, he shook his head, "No, I would not have ended the war on that account. It would have been a much different situation. I was not in love with Robert." He took his wife's petite hand into his war calloused pair, "But, I am in love with you Cat. I could not live without you. I would never be able to look upon our children. Not without seeing your face, not without wishing you were by my side."  
Catelyn's eyes watered to breaking point. "I love you too, Ned." Wrapping her arms around Ned's neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Ned held her tight, laying back onto the pillows.

Looking up into his eyes, Catelyn leaned up to kiss him, but did not expect him to hold her there. Ned deepened the kiss. Reluctantly, they both pulled back to breath. Catelyn knew the look in his eyes, love and lust. No matter what people believed about him, there was more expression in his cold, grey eyes. He may be a man from the North, but she found warmth in him that she had never known in anyone else.

Ned's hand travelled up and down her back, while one undid her plat single handed. Slowly he began to pull her skirt up. His hands caressed her body gently as she cradled him beneath her. Their movements became frantic with want and need. Suddenly, Catelyn stood up from the bed and walked back over to the window. Ned followed her, unsure why she left his side. "Cat?"  
"We cannot do this here, Ned." She turned to face him, "It is not proper."  
"When has it been un-proper for a man to take his wife in bed?"  
Catelyn sighed heavily, "I meant for a Lord and Lady to bed each other in an inn. What if we were found out?"  
"Cat," Ned ran a hand up her arm to her hair, playing with it ever so slightly, "What has you troubled my love? Tell me." He looked at her gently, not losing her gaze.  
Catelyn leant into Ned's embrace and held onto him tightly, "Nothing troubles me my love. I just wonder how the Wildlings knew where I was. It did not take them long to find our tent. Maybe it is time to return to Winterfell." Catelyn pulled back to look at Ned's face, "To return to our children."

Catelyn kissed Ned deeply. Holding onto each other tight, they found their way back to the bed. It was not long before their clothes found the floor. Both were moaning in ecstasy as they caressed each other through the night, before finding sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Way Home

Author's note: I apologize. It took a while to think about what I wanted to happen in this chapter.

The Stark's party woke early the next morning to leave for home. Ned's bannermen greeted Catelyn with smiles and courtesies as she walked to her horse. Ned gave her a half smile and a nod of acknowledgment when she had mounted. Catelyn looked at the men around her, all eager to see their families. She thought of Sansa asking for her not to leave; worried her mother would be harmed during the journey and she experience worse, in truth. She was nearly taken from the camp and would never have seen her children again, or her husband. Looking towards Ned, Catelyn knew she needed to go home. Moving her horse forward Catelyn told Ned she wanted to return to Winterfell, she needed to hold her children in her arms. Ned smiled and ran his fingers through her hair that cascaded over her shoulders, "I know love. We will take the less obvious road home. Several men have come to the inn during the night and reported Wildling attacks on the Kings Road." As Catelyn went to return to the centre of the party, Ned held her arm and told her to stay close to him.

Catelyn settled to riding just behind her husband. Ned had led them on a detour through the land in hopes to avoid Wildlings who may have waited along the King's road. She was bewildered to how Ned could find his way through the forest they had entered. The pace slowed until the party had stopped. "Catelyn," Ned called. She rode up next to him. "Return to the centre there is something queer about this forest." Without a word she returned to her protected position. The men tightened their ranks around her and began moving through the forest again.  
The forest was dark and dreary. Some of the horses had become unsettled and several men and dismounted to walk with their mounts. "My Lord Eddard, should we not make camp?" One of the men called. It did seem dark but Catelyn was not convinced night had fallen yet.  
"I don't not wish to set up camp in this forest, keep moving." Ned was all lord. He was cold and harsh while the travelled through the forest. He refused to rest until they were clear. The men were tired and some stumbled while walking. Catelyn made her way to Ned, "Ned, we must rest. The horses can barely stand, let alone our men. What if we are attacked?"  
Ned looked back at his men, "I had not realised we had travelled so long." He commanded the men to rest. Some just fell where they were others looked bewildered.

It was not long before they moved again. Even so, it was enough for the strength they needed to find clear land again. It was not yet night fall when they had left the cover of the forest. A camp was set up and the men slept soundly for the night. In the morning, it was back to riding straight for Winterfell. Catelyn rode beside Ned now that he felt the threat was over. "What had you so unsettled in that forest, my love?" Catelyn questioned.  
"It is well known for Wildlings to hide…" Ned trailed off. Catelyn heard a noise in the distance. It sounded strange, she could not recognise it. "Rodrick, take Catelyn back to Winterfell, take a group of four men with you." Ned turned to her, "Stay with him Cat. I will be behind you. Be safe. I know not how many there are and will not risk you, my love."  
Rodrik put a hand on her arm, "Come, my lady." Catelyn looked at Ned who now faced the direction of the noise. "He will be fine, just a few Wildlings, nothing he can't handle." With one last glance at her husband, Catelyn rode with Ser. Rodrick.

They continued riding for a while. The land was covered with snow and Catelyn could fill the chill of the night come through her clothes. In the distance, she could see a castle on the hill, "Ser. Rodrick, if that Winterfell ahead?" He looked in the same direction.  
"It is, my lady." He sounded proud that he had gotten her home.  
"Should Ned not be far behind us?" she looked behind her in hope. As she strained to see far, she could see shapes in the distance. "Wait, ser. Who is that in the distance?" he turned as well, but did not look to happy.  
"I cannot tell, my lady. I think it best we continue on home." As he turned back, Catelyn fell from her horse as something shot past her. The impact from her fall winded her and a sharp pain struck her right side. She couldn't comprehend what Rodrick was saying as one of the men tried to help her to her feat. She was passed to one of the men and held securely as they rode for Winterfell with haste.


	5. A Happy Ending

**Author note: I am sorry this took so long. I didn't know how to finish it. I hope you like the ending. This didn't turn out the way I wanted but there is always next time. So, the ending is something I just thought up, that satisfied my disappointment in myself. Happy reading, anyway. Xo **

Catelyn was ridden into Winterfell with haste. Commands were shouted, from whom she could not tell, as men rushed out of the gate and others moved out of the way. The Maester rushed to Catelyn and helped her from the horse and carefully led her into the buildings. Maester Luwin put a hand to her arm and called for assistance as she wavered. "I am fine." She said as she leaned against the wall. "Milk of the poppy will help." Maester Luwin looked at her curiously.  
"My Lady!" Catelyn looked down the hall. Relief washed over her to see Ned and Rodrick Cassle rush towards her. "How is she Maester?" Ned asked when he approached them, eyeing the pain on his lady wife's face.  
"In pain, My Lord." Maester Luwin replied eyeing Catelyn off, "I will get milk of the poppy. I do not think there is much else to do." Catelyn gave him a small nod of thanks.  
"Do you not need to look at the wound?" Ned asked perplexed.  
"She fell from her horse, My Lord." Ser. Rodrick interrupted. "An arrow was shot, but it missed her. If it was not for the cover of night, she would have been hit. Thank the old gods, and new, for sparing her more pain."  
"Yes." Ned gave a grim smile, "Bring her milk of the poppy Maester Luwin. I will help her to her chamber for rest." The Maester nodded and went to his storage. "Ser. Rodrick, take some men and aid the party back to Winterfell, if you will."  
"Of course, Lord Eddard." Ser. Rodrick bowed at left.  
Ned put an arm around Catelyn, "Come, my love." She leant against him as he guided her to her chamber.

They walked in silence for a while. People bowed and gave her their sympathies. She smiled gently and thanked them. Sansa found them as they ascended the stairs. "Mother," she cried, walking hastily towards them, ever much like a lady. "They wouldn't let me see you." She wined and hugged her mother. "Robb has Arya, do you want me to get him?" Catelyn nodded and combing her fingers through her daughter's soft hair.  
"Sansa," Ned called as his daughter began to depart, "Can you bring your mother some food and drink, sweetling?"  
"Of course, Father." Sansa smiled. Ned silently asked for Sansa to never change. Everyone smiled in her presence. _She is a blessing from the gods,_ he thought.

Ned eased Catelyn onto the bed. She winced a little but settled on the side un-damaged. Smiling, she took his hand and squeezed it. He knelt by the bed and kissed it and starred into her Tully eyes. Hair like fire, with eyes of ice blue, she was a true beauty of Westeros. Sansa took after her in every way. "How do you fair, my love?" She looked away.  
"I will be fine, Ned." Her reply was barely audible.  
"Cat," he pulled her face to him, looking straight in her eyes, he asked again, "How do you fair, honestly?" Her eyes watered to the point of breaking. It was the answer her wanted to know. He lifted her as gently as he could and let her head rest on his chest so he could hold her close. "I guess riding in the North is not safe for a lady." He mumbled to himself.  
"It was one time, Ned. I will go again." He did not reply, just stroked her hair in silence. "I could have fallen over on the stairs and been in the same pain, Ned." The thought scared him, he admitted. Walking around Winterfell, to see his wife collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, he promised himself to have guards at the bottom of every lot of stairs at every hour.  
"Then we will take the roads. I will not risk your life, Cat. The North knows you well enough." A knock from the door broke their conversation. "Who is it?"  
"Maester Luwin, My Lord." The guard replied.  
"Let him in."  
The Maester entered and bowed, "I bring milk of the poppy, My Lady." Ned assisted her to sit up, so she could drink. "How do you fair?" he queried.  
"Better, now that I rest. Thank you Maester Luwin. I may come to a lot, until I am better." She smiled kindly at him.  
He nodded his head, "Thank the gods that it was close to Winterfell. I must take my leave now, a child is sick. I suggest keeping Robb, Sansa and Arya refrained in the castle." He bowed when they nodded their consent.  
"There is no rest in the North." Catelyn commented.  
"No," Ned agreed, "At least the ride is over. North riding is never easy, especially when Winter is Coming." He said seriously.  
"Yes, but at least we have our family, Ned. A Northern ride just reminds you of what the North is." Catelyn said casually, leaning back on him.  
"And what is the North, my love?" he questioned, curiously.  
"A beautiful land, filled with adventure." _And it brought us closer,_ she thought to herself. As if he could read her mind, he hugged her closer as they both fell asleep.

Sansa came to their room to see them in each other's arms. "Just like the stories." She smiled. Robb smiled at his little sister.  
"No, just like Father and Mother. Come Sansa, leave their food on the stand. They will wake to it later." Sansa did as he bid and Robb pulled the furs up over his parents.


End file.
